Pirates of the Caribbean: The World's End
by AnotherOddOne
Summary: Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, and the former crew of the Black Pearl must travel to where the maps end to rescue Jack, and put Davy Jones in his place once and for all.
1. Prologue

Well, I absolutely loved the new movie. But that's probably the meanest cliffhanger in Hollywood history. So, where would I be without making my own version? Hope you enjoy..

Pirates of the Caribbean:The World's End 

Prologue

_You'll need a captain who has been through those waters before._

_Would you sail to the ends of the earth to find Jack Sparrow?_

_Aye._

_Don't you see, this is how it needs to be, Jack._

_Damn you, Jack Sparrow!_

_So, what's happened to the Pearl?_

A man with a red beard and lockes, a black felt hat on his head. A man with mangled, dark brown hair, and one with a false eye rowed as a girl in men's clothing sat in the back with a man in rugged clothes, a bald spot on the front of his head.

Elsewhere, a man whose face was a mess of tentacles and blue eyes, a man with a head of a hammerhead shark sailed on, their skeletal ship creaking.

And a man with black hair, in his new commadore uniform, stood next to another, a felt bag on a chain pulsing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'arties, yo ho!"

A disgruntled fellow with the East India Trading company symbol and a sparrow emblazoned on his arm stumbled through a lush garden blanketed by thick mist.

"Good-bye, Beastie.."

He threw his empty bottle of rum down, and continued, out of sight, through the mist.


	2. Start in the Swamp

Well, here is the new chapter of my story, sadly I have bgun to realize how seriously cliché this title is, but oh well. Enjoy yer heart out me 'arties! This is a direct continuation from Dead Man's Chest.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The World's End 

Chapter 1: Preparations in the Swamp

Barbossa smiled, laughed, and sat down in the front of the row boat. The monkey scuttered around and jumped on his shoulder, Ragetti muttering behind him something about "Stuck with the monkey all over again."

Will rowed, as a pensive Elizabeth Swan looked out at the candle-holding swamp-dwellers through the mist in remorse. Pintel trying to be nice to her fruitlessly.

Barbossa snorted in amusement as Ragetti and Will lifted the oars once more.

"Barbossa!"

The cry rolled through the room past Tia Dalma, more harsh from Gibbs, Will, and Elizabeth.

Will drew his weapon, getting up and pointing it at Barbossa's throat, the cut through the air making a faint whipping sound. Barbossa let out a deep-throated laugh, casually pushing the blade downwards towards a certain undead monkey on the floor, who screeched and ran aside.

"Don't worry, Turner, I'm not quite wishing to take a trip back to teh Abyss of the Spirits anytime soon. I'm a reformed man after teh things I've seen."

A stray eye remained focused on Will, and the other turned to Miss Swan and Mr. Gibbs by the door.

"So, ye want old Captain Jack Sparrow, the crow didn't get himself mutineered for a good 9 years."

Elizabeth looked up suddenly. "What do you mean he-?" "So, who's ready to sail to the big End o' teh World?" Will sheathed his sword, but looked into Barbossa's eyes. Barbossa looked back, and he shuddered and turned away.

"But why should we trust you?" Ragetti cocked his head sideways, the false eye coincidentally leaning toward the undead monkey. "Matey, you were in me crew, why shouldn't ye trust me?" "Because you're a pilfering, commandeering pirate." He cocked an eyebrow, and took a few steps forward towards Elizabeth.

"Ah, Miss Swan, as _treacherous _as ever I see." Elizabeth thought she had misheard it, but she narrowed her eyes as he spun around on his heel. "Miss Dalma." The swamp denizen stood from her position where Will had sat, and brushed back some of her hair.

"We'll be seeing you."

Curiously enough, she gave them another big bottle of dirt. Which Barbossa carried casually and set in his row-boat. Tia Dalma blessed them and bid them on their way, and they set off amongst the candle-wileding swamp-dwellers.

Returning to the present, Barbossa and the other two small row-boats cleared the swamp, and eventually broke to open sea, the sandy banks slowly coninued, the water becoming greener with the salt.

"Ah, tis teh sea again! And in a much more friendly condition, I may say. Do you agree, Miss Swan?" Elizabeth mumbled a harsh reply, and Barbossa guffawed loudly, Will scowling as he nearly tipped over the boat in his fit of laughter.

"Onward ho, me mateys! We can't waste time to Tortuga!"

"Tortuga?" Will said dubiously, Barbossa whirled around and smiled a gritty smile.

"Mr. Turner, somehow I'm sure there'll be a handsome pirate somewhere in Tortuga who remembers the Captain of the Black Pearl through its dread years!" He chuckled, and returned to watching the sea, having obtained the compass Elizabeth had been "given" by Captain Jack Sparrow.

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite! Drink up me 'arties, yo ho!"

Will pursed his lips as he bit back an insult, and pulled back the oar another time.

"We burn up the city, we're really a fright! Drink up me 'arties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

And that's the first chapter in the great trip to World's End! Chapter 2: Return of the Commadore, is coming soon!


	3. Return of the Commadore

Well, here comes the next chapter. I'm trying to write well and get done before 2007 even starts. I'm saying this because At World's End comes out some time in 2007 and I don't know when, and I wanna be finished so the story doesn't look weird. Enjoy.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The World's End 

Chapter 2: Return of the Commadore

A contented Cutler Beckett curved his hand around a pulsing leather bag hung around his neck, smiling maliciously.

"Mr. Norrington, welcome back to your position as Commadore. I'm sure the kingdom will appreciate your deeds accordingly." Norrington scoffed, positioning the hat on his head. "As if you're going to tell anyone ouside of the Governor and those employed in the East India Company that you own the heart of Davy Jones. I've been a pirate for awhile, Beckett, you can't fool me. They'd think you were a dead looney."

"Yes, but you are wrong, the Governor is slightly preoccupied." Beckett twiddled with the pulsing bag once more. "What do you mean?" "The Governor assisted in his daughter's escape from Port Royal. Norrington opened his mouth, but shut it, smiling grimly.

"Hopefully, Jones will come to us."

Norrington looked at him, his now combed black hair rustling in the slight wind from the balcony with no wig. "Do you remember what happened to Port Royal when the Black Pearl made its appearance, Davy Jones' attack will be much more vicious." Norrington said it unnervingly casual-like, and Beckett sighed.

"Not with the heart in the East India Company's possession." He squeezed it, and it seemed as though for a split second, the waves frothed unusually high and the wind gusted heavily.

Norrington shivered. "Do you want a wig, Mr. Norrington?" Norrington didn't look at him. "I don't believe I do."

"That can be arranged."

Norrington glanced at beckett from the corner of his eye, but he had started looking intently upon the horizon. He too, turned, a black cloud covering the line where the sea met the sky.

"The Flying Dutchman"

That is what it read on the side, she could've been a skeleton of a ship, curves and edges, a skeletal mass of wood in churning waters. Dreary weather followed her, waves splashing at its sides, sea-life growing upon its crew.

Her captain had a mass of tentacles for a face, a flap of slimy skin that raised up and down for a mouth, they twitched and curled as he felt his heart smothered. Smothered by something felt, but none the less, cut off from him. He howled, hadn't slept since the moment the absence of his heart in the chest was revealed.

He played the organ solemnly, easily upset by lack of sleep, and he felt it coming closer.

Jack Sparrow had not possessed it, and its beating was calling him to it.

There were three men, the son of "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, the other the infamous Jack Sparrow, the third who had the faint stench of the navy upon him. Jack Sparrow hadn't died with it, it had not been found within the slaughtered-from-the-inside Kraken, and he would've known long ago if the Turner had it.

And it called him to a port by the name of Royal.

Davy Jones collapsed on the rails, clutching his chest through the overlaying tentacles, feeling no beat, he sighed, the memories of a lost love seeming meaningless as he thought of them. This third pirate/navy was getting the best of him, having no doubt handed over the Heart to the English Government, so they could bring the world's deadliest pirate scourge to his rest.

But he'd pillage and plunder without any rest, the chance would not arise to destroy him. Port Royal will give him the Heart of Davy Jones if he has to eat it back up, and spit it back out again.

A pulse of water rocked the boat slightly, and the Hammerhead-Shark Dutchman turned the wheel straight to the left, the shining of marble and boat wax in the distance.

"Damn you.. Jack Sparrow.."

And here's the 2nd Chapter in the story of the World's End, next chapter: Way to World's End, coming soon!


	4. Way to World's End

Well, here comes aboard another chapter. I'm loading these things out, hmm.. Anywho, enjoy!

Pirates of the Caribbean: The World's End 

Chapter 3

Way to World's End

Drunken bellows and musket blasts echoed around their ears. The violent and frenzied sounds of Tortuga echoed loudly around him, as a drunken pirate babbled, and leaped from a balcony. "Guess we should start looking fer a crew again, hmm?" Mr. Gibbs grumble among the bustle of the pirate city.

A red-dressed woman proceeded toward Will. When he looked at her, his eyes widening. "Did ya give Jack my message?" Will looked around. "Ummm…… No?" She slapped him, and his head turned aside, Elizabeth stifling a laugh.

"I'm not sure which of us deserved that."

They hurried into a pub filled with half-drunken pirates, and sat down in a room separate from the chaos. "So, Barbossa, how do you plan to get us to where we need to go?" His eyebrows moved strangely, and he laughed loudly.

"Ah, matey, ye be looking for World's End, the Abyss of the Dead! Place would be pleasant if it was for the drowsy mist, and the overwhelming depression that settles of all thar that enter there.

"The only way you can leave is of somebody pulls ye out. In this case, Miss Dalma, ho we have sense departed with." Will raised his own eyebrow.

"How do we get there."

Barbossa grew solemn, rolling out a flat map. "Ah, the time of Columbus, when we thought the world was flat. Mmm?" Elizabeth looked at him. "The world _is_ flat. That is a fact." He laughed. "Ofcourse it is, Miss Turner, but not in a sense so.."

He drew a dagger, and stabbed just aside of the edge of the western edge of the map. He began chopping and slicing until the oval shape in the middle was roughly cut out, and its shape carved into the table. He smiled in amusement as he began to curve the edge around where the western hemisphere met the eastern. Will, Gibbs, and Elizabeth stared at him for several seconds.

"What is it?"

Barbossa growled impatiently, and uncurved it and curved it again. "Where Hawaii meets the Midways, there is a crack in ye earth's surface, and below that thar, is where we need to go, the Abyss of the Dead, the place where Jack Sparrow is likely to be."

"Wouldn't he have been mangled by the Kraken?" Will looked at him.

"Yes."

"So, wait, does tha-."

"Now, who of ya want ta' come with me?"

It didn't take long for another round of "ayes" to go around. Barbossa grinned.

"Ah, now though, we don't nearly have a big enough crew, now do we?" Will raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

Barbossa slammed his fist down on the table as a pirate named Peg-Legged Ned stepped up to the sign-up stand, displaying his wooden leg proudly. Which Barbossa lossened from its socket and laughed. He lifted up his felt hat, and Ned gasped.

"If that didn't make ye soil yerself, you're in the crew."

Ned stood for a moment, Barbossa staring intently at his pant's seat. He fell over, and he nodded. "Drag him back."

He cracked his knuckles, 18 new pirates now stood behind him to sail off in their new ship.

"Now, me lubbers, it's time we commandeer a ship, shall we?"

A gruff pirate in patched up clothing with lockes stuttered and stumbled off the docks as he saw the infamous former captain of the Black pearl walking toward his ship, the _Marauder_.

Barbossa and Will saluted saluted him playfully as they went past and walked up the gangplank. The pirate just stared, and realized they were stealing his shiip, he swam forward violently.

"Steal another ship, not my Marry!"

"Marry, and ya call yerself a pirate, lad?"

He dropped the anchor on the sissy sailor's head, and sent him down, and then raised it up accordingly, to find the same sailor underneath him in the anchor hold, looking through the bars.

"I pity ye.." Barbossa sighed. "Pintel, Ragetti, open the hold."

He muttered, and pulled out a map of the seven seas, Elizabeth and Will looking over his shoulders.


	5. Consequences and Actions

I believe it's about time this got updated, isn't it, just posting chapter nonstop for almost a week isn't something I usually do, so it tired me out a bit, but here goes.

Pirates of the Caribbean: The World's End

Chapter 5: Consequences and Actions

"Pink-faced Peter, where ya get that name thar?"

Barbossa looked in estranged amusement as Peter, the former captain of the _Marauder, _or also known as _Ms. Marry_, to Barbossa's utter annoyance. But Peter motioned to his still-blushed face. "It's a condition, mister Barbossa, sir."

"Ye be calling me captain, I don't care if it belonged to yer Gran'ma who has scurvy, no pirate worth his booty will 'uncommandeer' a ship. Not even if ye were a eunuch, yer my mate now!"

"I am a eunuch."

Will, Elizabeth, and Barbossa stared at him.

"If we weren't already a pretty parcel away from shore, I'd throw ye overboard with a sandbag tied to yer foot.."

He sighed in annoyance, taking out the compass, which was currently pointed northeast.

"And ye ain't going near my cabin."

Barbossa got up, leaving a disheartened Peter and walking up to Mr. Gibbs. "Where to, captain-sir?" Barbossa satred ahead across the churning seas silently. "Northeast, Mr. Gibbs, full speed thataway."

Barbossa fell down into the captain's bed, which he'd changed from pink to white, and leaned against the back. Leading a bunch of lubbers out to sea, what had he gotten himself into it, he slightly wished Miss Dalma hadn't pulled him out, sighing.

Out on the deck, as the sun finally set, Will and Elizabeth sat next to eachother, Elizabethj with her knees to her chin, Will's eyes were closed, a distressed look on her face.

They listened to Mr. Gibb's bad singing not too far away, mingled in with foaming waves and the creaking of the ship as it tossed about.

Elizabeth felt her to-be-husbands uneasiness, and wondered what it could be about, since she had forgotten, for the time being, tying Jack to the beam, and felt he was angry at her somehow.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.

"We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
"We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."

Elizabeth's eyes closed, and it seemed as if she heard the Kraken's roar in her ears, but she knew it was nothing, because the Kraken had been destroyed, along with the Great Captain Jack Sparrow.

Then she remembered what she had done, her chin sinking deeper between her legs, her eyes opening, but drooping as she and Will sat next to eachother.

Was that how she was meant to live?

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
"Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"

Was she really becoming a real rascal, a scoundrel… a villain?

Elizabeth blinked back tears, but Will didn't notice in his thought.

Was she a truly a knave?

Davy Jones gurgled, or growled, it could've been both as Port Royal entered his view, the tentacles on his face curled, his heart was close, he could feel it, he would tear the docks of Port Royal to the ground if need be. He would plunder all of England if he didn't have his heart by sunrise.

"Fire the cannons!"

There were six rumbles of the port bow, and cannonballs whirred through the air and crashed into Port Royal, sending up explosions like a bomb, Davy Jones and his crew laughed as the next round was loaded. They fired again, and this time, Governor Swan was rocked awake, who was half glad for it, having had a terrifying dream of his daughter being dragged to the deaths by fish-men.

This view would change shortly.

He heard the jailer chattering with a soldier. "The port's under attack!"

The jailer groaned. "Last time, everyone but that bastard Jack Sparrow high-tailed it out of here." Despite the fact he had saved his daughter atleast twice, the Governor still didn't like the Pirate.

"No sir, it's the Flying Dutchman."

Governor Swan's eyes widened, "Okay, sure, the Black Pearl was real, but do you expect me to be-." A cannonball blew through the wall, tearing apart the wall and sending debris all over Governor Swan.

"Where is he who smells of the navy.."

Tentacles swathed the Governor's stiff bed, and the fish man from his dream stared at him with yellow eyes.

"Mother."

And everything faded away.

Cutler Beckett stroked the heart that hung around his neck, it pulsed and he saw the water surge towards the ship not too far from port now, he had not left the balcony since his talk with Norrington. Now the Commadore was charging back up the steps.

"Beckett, the Dutchman!"

Beckett's mouth curved into a malicious grin.

"I know."

And he laughed mischeviously as a slightly disturbed crossed norrington's face, he stumbled backwards, but then he turned and hurried back down to his troops, his former, and current troops.

All while Beckett stared, and he clutched the heart with a steel grip, and he heard a guttural yell from across Port Royal.

And there you go, you asked for it, here it be.


	6. Beckett's Bargain

And I guess despite what I said last chapter, I'm going on the "chapter almost-every-day" thing again. Such is life..

Pirates of the Caribbean: The World's End

Chapter 6: Beckett's Bargain

Cutler Beckett sat in the seat of his desk, facing toward the balcony as carnage and chaos engulfed Port Royal. He wasn't smiling, but it had gone exactly as he had planned it, a few lives lost couldn't kill him.

Davy Jones' Heart pulsed again, sending a slight chill through his spine, he gripped it harder again, and he heard another roar, now not too far away, just a little ways away from the building, if he heard it correctly.

To confirm this, he heard the doors to the East India Company get blown open, and a volley of musket fire erupt below, followed by yells.

Commadore Norrington retreated up the stairs as Davy Jones and the hammerhead Dutchman entered and tossed his men aside. He hurried into Beckett's office.

"Sir, Jones is in the building!"

He didn't move as the door to his office and Norrington were thrown across the room, and Davy Jones' tentacles flexed as he smelled who, and what he was looking for. The man with black hair in a naval uniform.

"Not much of a pirate."

He gurgled and looked around the room, and looked straight at the chair as another pain shot through his chest, he gurgled again, taking a step forward. But the leather chair whirled around, and he saw the pulse of his heart from around this man's neck.

His tentacles whirled around his face, his eyes flared, and h growled as he shot forward, but a hand pressed down on his heart and he fell to his knees.

"Hello, Mr. Jones, or can I call you Davy? My name is Cutler Beckett, but you can call me Beckett. I wish to be as formal about this as possible." He put his elbows on his desk and folded his arms, the heart hanging loose as Jones swore.

"I have a 'bargain' for you." Beckett tilted his head to one side as Norrington got up across the room, a disturbed look crossing his face.

"I understand if a crush your heart, you will… depart, if I may say so?" Davy Jones responded harshly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Beckett grinned maliciously, getting out of chair and pacing back and forth, Davy Jones' beady eyes following him. Narrowing angrily, as his tentacles flexed back and forth. He wasn't enjoying this one bit.

Beckett, on the other hand, had one of the great evils of the sea on his knees, and planned to do whatever he wanted with them.

"Davy,. I have a quick errand I want you to run for me. You are fmailiar with Jack Sparrow?" Beckett grinned. "I understand he be dead." Beckett recoiled at this, he wasn't expecting this, exactly.

"Well, yes, I knew that, you can be sure." Norrington put the butt of his musket against the wall.

"His crew, Turner and Miss Swan." Jones' tentacles twitched again.

"I want William Turner hung, and Elizabeth Swan rotting in jail with her Father, for with them out of the way, I will have almost complete control over Port Royal." He looked at Beckett, his tentacles curling in thought, he gurgled.

"Yes, Beckett,"

Davy Jones got to his feet, almost standing two feet above Beckett.

"Why don't I take care of them both personally, and you return to me the Heart. The Chest lies empty, and I must fill it." Beckett smiled.

"It's not as if I had no intention of doing so, Davy. I just need to keep it because I believe I may need it in the future. Now, Norington." Norrington lowered his musket, and sighed. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you to send four small naval ships full of men along with the Dutchman, keep a nice eye on Mr. Jones here, as much as I like your style, Davy, I can't really trust you, plus, somehow, I think you'll need backup." He sat back down and folded his hands.

"I will enjoy seeing William's head on a platter."

Davy Jones smiled weakly, and exited the door, Beckett giving him one last good-bye squeeze on the heart. Norrington stared at beckett, and lowering his hat, he left aswell behind Davy Jones.

Elsewhere, a rum-drunken man with brown lockes lay snoring loudly in a swhallow pond, ghostly white ducks swirling around him. The rum from his bottle continually draining into the pond.

Driving the ducks away, becoming one with the overwhelming mist.

"And really bad eggs."

He rolled over and snored into the water, making several bubbles.


End file.
